


Secrets

by eddieteddiebear



Series: The Softly Ticcing AU [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, I'll tag appropriately as it goes on, Multi, Rated Explicit for possible NSFW and Gore later on, Self-Medication, This is an AU based around Ticci Toby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieteddiebear/pseuds/eddieteddiebear
Summary: Toby turned up on Tim's doorstep with no warning or explaination. The only thing he came with was a gauze plaster on his cheek, a rucksack slung on his shoulder and a lopsided smile that his eyes betrayed. Something happened while Tim was out of the picture and Toby doesn't want to talk about it. Chaos insues as his secret is spilled and he tries to deal with it in all the wrong ways.





	1. Doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an AU of Ticci Toby with Masky and Hoody involved. I'm gonna update it when I can (hopefully once/twice a week, maybe more if I get in the mood to write)

The sun beamed past the slightly open curtains like an oven light, coming through the fluttering leaves of the tree outside and the lightly dusted pane of the window to stretch across the room. The muddy pair of black and white high tops at the end of the bed were in its spotlight, the white parts glowing like a bright white light. The light stopped just short of the figure on the bed, barely hitting the washed out blue of his jeans.

 

Toby just stared at the open part of the curtain groggily, frowning at is as if it would go away if he pretended to be mad enough. He hated seeing the sun. He hated having to watch it come up on the nights he barely slept or didn't sleep at all. He hadn't slept very well all his life due to his Tourette's and chronic insomnia but since the accident, he had gotten worse. Worst of all he didn't have his sleeping medication with him and couldn't get more as he didn't have much money to begin with. He had remembered his medicine cabinet of Tourette's medications though, so at least he had that going for him. For now.

 

Sluggishly, he sat up and looked down himself. He had slept fully clothed again, the mud caking the bottom of his jeans and the blood around the tears at his knees dried and his hoodie looking relatively clean compared to them. He sighed heavily and looked at his alarm clock. It wasn't even his. It belonged to Tim as did everything else in the room, barring the disintegrating rucksack at the foot of the bed next to his shoes and the phone and charger on the bedside table. The clock read 9:14. Definitely time to get up.

 

Standing up, he stumbled to the window, pushing one of the ugly beige curtains to the side and looking out at the back garden. The shed at the bottom, next to the back gate, was painted deep green like a forest. The paint was peeling around the windows and door, showing the dark oak wood the shed was originally constructed from. The windows were dusty and one of them had an ugly crack across it, framed by moss growing from the damp space between the pieces of glass. Leaning up on the side of the shed was a rusted spade and rake, both looking like they would disintegrate if you so much as breathed on them. In front of the shed door, there lay a broken bike, one wheel gone and the other bent at a 45 degree angle.

 

A sudden hard twitch that caused his neck to make an ugly cracking sound brought him out of his daydream, reminding him he was in yesterdays disgusting clothes, needed a shower and needed to take his medication. He pushed off the window sill, pulled his hoody over his head, tossing it to the bed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, the magnetic port of the charger falling out with ease. He walked over to the bedroom door and opened it, stepping out and shutting it behind him. He noticed a crudely written sign on the door, suck there with a flimsy piece of blue tack saying “Toby's room! Don't come in EVER!!” in Brian's handwriting. He smiled.

 

Toby slowly padded down the landing towards the bathroom at the other end, the smell of bacon assaulting his nose. As he passed the stairs, he called out that he was going to take a shower and he would be down in around 30 minutes. He knew this wouldn't be a problem if one of them needed the bathroom as there was one downstairs anyway but he thought he would let them know anyway. He slid into the bathroom and kicked the door closed behind him, locking it and walking to the shower. He reached behind the curtain and turned the shower on, the hiss of the pipes making him jump slightly.

 

As he waited for the shower to warm up, he took his shirt off, tossing it next to the washing basket instead of in it so it wouldn't get mixed with Tim and Brian's. He didn't like to use their washing machine and would go to the laundromat about 10 minutes walk down the road instead. He turned to the mirror above the sink, looking his torso up and down. The scars, scratches and wounds littering him screamed out at him, so obvious once his top was off. He reached up and gingerly picked at the tape holding a gauze pad to his chest before pulling it off slowly and dropping it in the bin. A healing but still raised and irritated wound stared back at him, stitching being the only thing holding it together. The once open wound on his cheek was now closed, leaving an ugly, discoloured scar about the size of a compact mirror in its place. A sickening reminder of what happened.

 

The accident. He came out of it alive by some miracle but he definitely didn't come out unscathed, that much was obvious. The other two occupants of the car came out far worse though, one of them even losing their life to their injuries; his sister.

 

His friend, who had been in the back seat behind Toby, also came out of it pretty badly hurt but he stabilised after a few days and was taken out of IC a week after. He was still in hospital as far as Toby knew as he hadn't made contact yet. Toby was released mere days after the accident. The reason for this is due to the fact he suffered nerve damage at a very early age, he could no longer feel pain and could barely feel it if someone poked him. It didn't matter if someone shot him or broke his leg, he couldn't feel it. He suddenly shook his head hard, turning away from the mirror and undressing completely. He stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain fully out, letting the hot water batter his body to help him calm down. He didn't want to think of it any more.

 

* * *

 

“Brian, get the pan out of the sink and chuck it in the dishwasher. I think its done soaking and should be fine with one wash.” Toby heard Tim's voice in the kitchen as he came down the stairs, the sound of dishes and cutlery being put into cupboards and drawers accompanying it. The cutlery sound rang in his ears as he got to the bottom and walked down the hall to the doorway. It sounded too similar to...

“Morning Toby!” Brian bellowed in his ear, causing Toby to twitch violently away and slam his back into the kitchen wall next to the door, grunting as he did so. The cat Toby had almost managed to stand on let out a sinister hiss and bolted from the room into the lounge. Toby swallowed and put his hand on his chest, mumbling a very weak 'good morning' back while attempting to came his heart beat down.

 

Tim was leant on the counter adjacent to the sink in front of the window, his head slightly tilted as he smiled. “Sleep well?” he asked, giving a short side glance to a plate of waffles and a mug of something hot and steaming on the counter beside him. “I made you breakfast, toaster waffles and coffee since we only had enough bacon and eggs for two, hope you don't mind.”

 

Toby eyed the food before giving Brian a look of disdain, giving Brian the hint to leave. Brian did so, walking out of the kitchen to find the cat. Toby snaked around the table and past Tim, getting to the plate and grabbing one of the waffles before replying. “Yeah...s-slept okay I guess. I must have been c-completely exhausted though, I fell asleep in my clothes~.” he explained before taking a bite out of the waffle. It tasted as good as it looked and smelt, sweet and warm on his tongue.

 

“Wanted to wait until you came down to ask but Brian and I are going shopping, want to come with us? I cleaned the car yesterday so there is space in the back if you do” Tim stated, taking his phone out and checking something on it. Toby froze. He swallowed his mouthful thickly, the sweet taste suddenly souring. His heart raced in his chest as if it were trying to burst out and his normal slight twitches became more frequent and heavy. Tim seemed to notice this, putting his hand on Toby's shoulder and shaking him slightly “Toby? You alright?” he asked, a look of concern spreading on his face.

 

“I-I would rather s-stay at h-home...” he stammered out shakily, putting the waffle in his hand back onto the plate and hugging himself. Tim frowned but nodded.

 

“Alright, just...text either me or Brian if you want or need anything, okay?” Tim asked, nodding again when Toby put a shaky thumb up. “But when we get home, I think we need to talk. I've left it long enough but we have to talk about why you are here.” he continued. Toby nodded weakly and let his head drop, staring at the floor like he would disappear if he tried hard enough.

 

Toby knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He had to tell them eventually. A week ago he had just turned up on Tim's doorstep with a large gauze plaster on his left cheek, a rucksack thrown on his shoulder and a lopsided smile his eyes didn't match. Tim had let him in happily, telling him he could stay as long as he needed. No questions, only a raised eyebrow from Brian when he came home from work that night to see Toby on the floor of the living room with the cat and no phone calls from the police, the hospital or home. The only reason Tim had allowed him in was because they had been friends for almost 4 years and had been in the same dorm room in college.

 

He knew the questions were coming. He knew he had to tell them what happened to him, what happened to his sister.

 

He couldn't just run from it forever.


	2. Cocktail of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby has a drink and thinks about how he got to Tim's house.
> 
> **Mixing alcohol and medication are a heavy part of this chapter so if that affects you, PLEASE don't read it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I wanted to get angsty

 

Toby sat in the middle of the living room floor, slowly running his hand down the cats back and trying to calm his nerves. He heard Tim call out that they were leaving before the front door shut, the knocker on the outside rattling against the door a little before stilling. The car outside started and the gravel beneath it crunched as the car moved off the drive, the sound of the engine fading off and leaving an ugly silence behind. In the silence, he could hear the clock in the kitchen ticking away, the cat under Toby's hand purring as Toby continued to pet her and his heartbeat loud in his ears. He shook his head, realising he had zoned out completely and was now alone for at least 45 minutes.

 

He should have gone with Tim and Brian. Instead he had opted to stay at home, to be alone while slowly descending into a dark place.

 

Using the sofa behind him, Toby pushed himself up off the floor, standing up and nudging the cat with his foot. She had fallen asleep. He really was alone, wasn't he. He let out a defeated sigh and padded across the living room and to the hall, looking at the door and continuing down the hall into the kitchen. His mind was starting to become fuzzy as it tried to think of how to avoid the conversation when Tim got home. The same idea kept flashing through his mind. He knew it was a bad idea but it seemed to be calling out to him more and more as he tried to ignore it.

 

He stood in the kitchen doorway, his head down as he tried to fight it but his legs started moving of their own accord, forcing him to walk to the corner of the kitchen. He reached up shakily, pulling open the cupboard where all of the medicine was kept. His spare medication was scattered on the shelf along with bottles and bottles of Brian and Tim's. He took a short breath in before starting to grab at the more full bottles at the back, slamming them down on the counter below him. Some of them hadn't even been opened yet. He didn't care.

 

He shut the cupboard door with a bang and slammed his hands down on the counter beneath him, staring at the cocktail of potentially deadly medications. Nodding weakly he pushed away from the counter and walked back to the living room, heading straight for the alcohol cabinet in the corner and opening it. He scanned the shelves before settling on an unopened bottle of Amaretto, picking it off the shelf and closing the cabinet before walking back to the kitchen.

 

He stared at the now open and half empty bottle of drink from where he had his chin resting on his arms, his eyes sluggishly looking to the haphazardly opened pill bottles and the selection of pills laid out in front of him. He had already got alcohol and a handful of assorted pills inside him. He could feel his stomach arguing with the mixture, making him want to vomit. He knew he should but he just wanted to sleep, to avoid the conversation. He didn't want them to know how pathetic he had been, running away from the problem instead of staying at home and grieving with his family. He hated his father, he didn't want his mother to look at him and be reminded she had just lost her oldest child. He didn't want to be a burden so he had just...walked out.

 

* * *

 

 

His parents were asleep. He knew this because he could hear his fathers grotesque snoring on the couch downstairs and had heard his mother getting into bed around an hour ago. He was already dressed fully as he slipped out of bed, grabbing the bag he had packed from the end of the bed and his phone from under his pillow as he slid out of his room silently. He looked up the hall and dived for the stairs, not making a single stair creak as he got down them to the bottom. He sat on the bottom step, pulling his pristine new black and white high tops onto his feet. His mother had bought him some new clothes after he got out of hospital, these were included in the impressive pile of presents on his bed that evening. As he did the laces up on them, tears started to well up in his eyes. Was he really doing this? He shook his head hard, getting up and grabbing one of his new hoodies from his hook beside the door, pulling it on as he stared at the hook beside his. Lyra's hook. It was empty.

 

He grabbed his bag from the floor next to the stairs and slung it on his shoulder, grabbing his dirt-biking goggles and mask, hastily putting them on and keeping the goggles resting on the top of his head. He stepped over to door and unlocked it as quietly as he could by holding the keys tightly so they wouldn't clink together. The door lock clicked out and he opened the door quietly, just enough for him to get out of. He stopped, looking back to the board with all the keys for the house hanging up on it. He closed his eyes, sighed and grabbed his house key before slipping out of the door and closing it carefully, pulling the handle up and locking it from outside. He slipped his key into his front pocket and opened his eyes, staring out into the still street in front of him. No going back now, right?

 

The grass and soft ground beneath him made almost no noise as he trudged across the field in the general direction of the main city. He looked down to his phone, checking the time. 4:37am. He slipped his phone and his hand back into his pocket, looking back up and continuing. He had to be about 12 miles away from his house by now. He had been walking for about 2 hours and luckily he wasn't the slightest bit tired. Only another 8 miles to go if he was on the right track.

 

Toby looked extremely out of place in this quaint little town. He was in one of the towns on the outskirts of the city and he wasn't surprised to see a car come rocketing past him every now and then. People had jobs to get to outside of town and in the city and with rush hour only half an hour away he could understand why people wanted to be up and out as early as he was. He kept walking down what he assumed was the high street of this place. Eventually he came across a Starbucks that was getting ready to open. It was 5:45 and this place opened at 6. It would be a good place to hang around until he could get to Tim's place. He would wait until 8 since that's when Brian leaves for work normally as he remembered and would go then and see if Tim would take him in. Yeah...that seemed like a solid plan.

 

Sitting in the Starbucks with a large caramel macchiato clasped in his hands as he curled up on one of the soft couches with his ear buds in gave Toby some time to think as he stared out at the slowly awakening town around him. He knew he should have stayed but something pulled him away, something made him do this and was strong enough to force him to do it without any real reason that he could see. He sighed into his cup, frowning as he took a sip of his drink. It had cooled down significantly so he didn't accidentally burn himself. He had learnt he needed to let hot things cool down so he didn't burn himself and cause his tongue to bleed and blister up without him feeling it. The pleasant warmth of the hot chocolate running down his throat soothed his nerves as he looked down at his phone on his knee. The time read 7:30. Half an hour.

 

He suddenly jumped as someone seemingly materialised next to him. It was one of the baristas. Toby quickly put his drink on the table and pulled his earbuds out, looking up at the guy with the look of a deer in headlights.

“You've been here for almost 2 hours sir, are you alright?” the guy asked in a monotone, disinterested voice.

Toby frowned a little and nodded, replying “Yeah...I'm just waiting for something...”

 

This guy looked so weird, his name tag telling Toby his name was Jack. He had a pale, almost grey tinged skin colour as if he were ill. His eyes were deep brown, almost looking completely black and he had dark circles under them. His hands and arms were the same greyish skin tone, his knuckles covered in plasters and his right hand even having a bandage on it. He was covered in bruises and cuts that kind of resembled Toby's injuries after dirt biking all day. Toby suddenly perked up and asked quietly “Hey....do you r-ride a bike or something?”

 

This seemed to take Jack by surprise as the stern look on his face dissolved into one of curiosity.

“Yeah...why?”

“I ride a d-dirt bike and the...stuff all over your arms and hands kinda...look how I look afterwards...”

“You dirt bike? You look way too quiet and conserved to seem like that type.” the guy responded with a smirk, “You look more like a book worm with issues that just wants to look cool by wearing goggles and a mask” he continued, trailing off into a slight laugh. Toby's heart warmed a little at the laugh and he smiled.

“I guess I s-sorta used to be like tha-t...maybe that's w-hy I come off that w-way...” he mumbled, staring down at his headphones in his lap.

“Hey, whatever you're waiting for, how long are you gonna be here. I get off work at 8 and you seem like a cool guy, if not a little strange.” Jack stated, cocking his head a little and raising an eyebrow.

“I'm uh...h-here until 8 too...” Toby replied, looking down at his phone again. 7:40. Jack must have caught sight of it as he nodded a little and muttered “Gotta get back to work, seeya at 8.” before giving a small wave of his hand and walking back to the counter. Toby sat dumbfounded, staring at his drink. What the fuck just happened.

 

Toby stood up, grabbing his things and shoving the cup in the bin as he walked out of the front doors, meeting up with Jack who was outside leaning on his motorbike seat. Jack had offered to take Toby where he needed to go and Toby had agreed as he had already walked so far and Tim's house was still a 20 minute walk away from this cafe.

“I don't have a spare helmet so we are gonna have to go through the back ways to make sure I don't get arrested or some shit for having a passenger without a helmet.” stated Jack, putting his own helmet on and getting on the bike. He gestured for Toby to get on behind him, so he did. Toby reached up and pulled his googles down onto his eyes and hooked his mask up to cover his mouth and nose. He flicked his hood up and made sure his bag was secure as Jack started the bike.

“Hold on.” was all Toby heard as Jack started pull off the pavement. He grabbed onto the small grips under the seat and sighed as the bike revved and they shot off down the road.

 

* * *

 

Toby's head was spinning. The effects of the cocktail of drugs and alcohol were kicking in hard and he realised he had fucked up. He tried to get up as he heard the distant sound of tires rolling over gravel. He tried to call out to Tim to warn him but nothing came out. He fell to the kitchen floor, ticcing horribly and balling up as tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over.

 

He didn't mean for this to happen.

 

Tim's voice was the last thing he heard as he passed out.

 

 


	3. E.R.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby goes to hospital for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is written really bad hH

“OH MY GOD, BRIAN CALL THE AMBULANCE!” Tim yelled, dropping the bags of groceries in the doorway and rushing over to Toby, pulling him up off the floor and cradling him in his arms. “Toby wake up, WAKE UP NOW!” he growled, watching as Toby faded in and out of consciousness. The almost empty bottle of alcohol and the various pill bottles around the table told Tim all he needed as he pulled Toby up more and dragged him to the more open section of the kitchen. He could hear Brian talking frantically to the operator on the other end of the line in the living room as he shunted the table and chairs out of the way more.

 

Tim quickly put Toby in the recovery position and sat beside him, running his hand up through his hair as Brian came into the doorway, the phone hanging in his hand.

“Why would he do this...?” he asked Tim, his other hand busily scratching at his bitten nails and already destroyed cuticles.

“I don't know...” was all Tim could reply as he put his hand on Toby's side, making sure he was still breathing. He was, albeit slowly.

“Perhaps it was because of what you said earlier, about asking why he is here?”

“If he didn't want to talk about it this badly it has to be something really fucking serious...” Tim muttered, taking his hand away from Toby and burying his face in both hands, groaning and continuing, “I just wish he had told us he didn't want to instead of doing this. When did they say they'd be here?”

“They are en route. No more than 5 minutes now...” Brian retorted, before walking back into the living room to put the phone back, unlocking the front door as he went past. Tim heard a soft thump and a quiet but obvious, shaking wheeze from the other room. Brian was having a panic attack.

 

The ambulance arrived and the two paramedics came into the kitchen. Though Tim had the loud static clouding his mind, he answered their questions as well as he could. Tim was told to get up and move to the hallway to give them space, so he did. He walked away from the kitchen to the living room, finding Brian on the floor with his back pressed to the sofa, hugging himself. Tim sighed weakly and came over to him, sitting down next to him and nudging him slightly.

“Comon.” was all Tim had to say before Brian was between his legs, his arms wrapped around the back of Tim's neck and his face buried in his shoulder, shakily sobbing and trembling violently. Tim wrapped his own arms around Brian's chest, holding him tight enough to make him feel safe but not so tight he felt trapped. He knew how to help with this. He didn't know how to help with overdosing.

 

One of the paramedics came into the room, Brian had calmed down and was leaning on Tim's chest slowly breathing. The paramedic said that they had room for one person in the ambulance if someone wanted to come with them. If both wanted to come, one could come in the ambulance and the other could drive down to the local hospital. Brian sat up and said he would go in the ambulance. The paramedic nodded and walked back out.

“You are coming in the car right?” Brian asked, not meeting Tim's eyes as he nodded.

“Yeah, I'll be right behind you.” he replied, getting up and helping Brian up. “Take something before we go.” he said before walking to the living room doorway and watching Toby be rolled out to the ambulance. He still wasn't conscious.

* * *

 

Tim drove behind the ambulance, the sound of the engine suddenly far too deafening to be comfortable. His thoughts were too loud. All he could do was concentrate on the road as he weaved through the traffic. Within 10 minutes they were at the hospital. Tim was parking up in the crowded car park as Brian came barrelling over the road in front of the parking area and stopped just short of the car, leaning on the trunk lid and panting.

“I thought you were in the other parking lot, sorry...” he panted out, “Toby has been found a room and they are planning to flush his stomach...”

“We not allowed in until he's conscious?”

Brian nodded. Tim leant on the top of the car, sighing and gesturing offhandedly at the coffee shop next to the hospital. “I guess we can go get a coffee and then wait in the hospital...it won't take long...”

 

Both men sat in the waiting room of the emergency room, Brian still with his large coffee cup in his hand and Tim with his phone in his. They had been waiting for almost ¾ of an hour and Brian’s nervous leg twitching was pretty obvious to Tim to be a sign of another panic attack incoming fast. Tim put a hand on Brian’s leg closest to him, pausing the nervous jittering for a few seconds before it started up again. At least it wasn’t as bad this time. That was a good sign.

 

A nurse came out into the waiting room and called out “Toby Roger’s family?”

Tim and Brian looked at each other and Tim stood up, Brian following slowly. “Uh…that’s us…”

The nurse raised an eyebrow but gestured for them both to follow, turning on her heel and starting to walk back down the corridor she came from. Tim and Brian quickly followed, Tim constantly glancing back to make sure Brian was okay. It was very clear he was in panic mode and was borderline forcing himself to follow. The look of strain and struggle on his face was obvious.

 

The nurse rounded the corner into a ward and led both men down to the booth at the end, gesturing into the booth before leaving and going to the desk in front of the ward. Tim and Brian walked up to the booth and slipped in through the slightly parted curtains, both catching sight of an honestly fucking miserable looking Toby, curled up on his side on the bed with the thin hospital blanket covering him. He was even more pale than normal, his eyes sunken into his face and slightly red. Tim froze for a second before running to his side and throwing himself onto Toby, pulling him up slightly and hugging him as tightly as he could.

“Don’t you ever do that to us again…” he muttered, gripping Toby tighter and burying his face in Toby’s messy locks.

 

Toby’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe it. Tim still cared about him after he pulled something so fucked up and dangerous…All he could do was shakily wrap his arms around Tim back, gripping Tim’s faded tan coat and closing his eyes.

 

Brian sat on the chair the other side of Toby as Tim sat on the bed next to him, asking all types of questions such as why and where did he find all the pills and what was he thinking. All Toby could reply with was weak shrugs and muttered apologies lost in the static. He didn’t realise Tim had hunched over beside him, his hand over his eyes as he tried to compose himself. Toby’s heart hurt at the sight. He didn’t mean to hurt him. He didn’t mean to hurt either of them.

 

He didn’t want them to hurt any more.

 

He turned to Brian and gestured him to get up. Brian did so, putting his coffee on the table and moving onto the same side of the bed as Tim. Toby moved too, crawling up to Tim and wrapping his arms around his chest from behind. Brian hugged Tim from the front, his arms also wrapping around Toby since he was a pretty tall guy. Toby buried his face in Tim’s back and mumbled “I’m sorry…” over and over, his eyes burning as tears welled up in them again and started spilling over. Toby knew Tim had already lost so much and he realised, a little too late, that he was almost added to that list.

 

The trio stayed like that until the nurse came in, clearing her throat and making all three look over at her, Tim rubbing his eyes fiercely, Brian stepping back and putting his hands in his hoodie pockets and Toby leaning back on the bed but still keeping a hand on Tim’s side.

“Toby, you will be discharged as soon as you’ve eaten something. Evening meal is served at 6,” She stated, glancing up at the clock. “It’s currently 4…I could probably find something for you to eat and allow you to be discharged early if you would prefer?”

Toby nodded fast, looking up to Brian and to Tim. Tim got up and moved to the other chair in the room, sitting down and sighing. Brian stood next to him, leaning on the windowsill and cocking his head at Toby. The nurse nodded her head, smiling at all three before leaving.

“Toby, fancy a coffee when we get out?”

 


	4. Update

I'm so sorry I haven't got chapter 4 done yet. I've had a stinking cold this week and it's really dragging me down. This is on top of the work I need to finish for college and the revision for the exams just around the corner.

I'll try and get it finished today (17th May) or tomorrow and since I'm sick I'm gonna have to ask my friend to beta read it for me and make corrections. I'll try and get the chapter released this weekend.

Much love! -Eddie


	5. A Predicament (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby gets out of hospital and begs to go to the Starbucks in town, The one that his new found friend Jack works at. Little does Toby know Jack has slightly sour side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so shit and short. I'm also sorry I made it slightly nsfw at the end. ooF

Toby had practically begged to go to the Starbucks in town. Tim didn’t have a clue why but he allowed it. Toby seemed to be in a better place mentally and Tim didn’t want to ruin it. As they pulled up to the Starbucks, Toby borderline threw himself from the car and ran towards the building, Brian quickly getting out and following. Tim sighed and got out, making his way to the building at a leisurely pace as he locked the car. He got in and walked up to the counter, where Toby was chatting to one of the baristas. The guy looked so out of place in the cafe; he was pale, dark and cold. The Starbucks was vibrant, bright and warm.

The barista chuckled at something Toby had said and Tim shook his head, leaning on the raised part of the counter, staring at Toby.

“I have my break in a second, let me and Nat make you guys your drinks and I'll make myself something then we can talk, capiche?” the guy questioned with tilt of his head. Toby nodded in agreement and grinned. Whoever this guy was, Toby had obviously got to know him pretty well in the short time he had been here and was pretty damn comfortable around him. Tim shook his head again and ordered he and Brain's usual orders from the rare times they had come in here, with Toby chiming in and asking for a large hot chocolate with cream on top. Tim paid and the three guys went to sit at a table, Toby leaving the seat on the couch next to him empty. After a few minutes of waiting, the guy from the counter came over with a tray of drinks, setting it down and taking a seat next to Toby. He looked up at Brian and Tim and picked his drink up before speaking.

“By the way, I’m Jack, in case he hasn’t already told you…”

* * *

 

Tim laid back in his seat with his coffee in his hand as he listened to Toby ramble on to Jack about bikes, the hyperactive toddler in a 19 year old's body only occasionally stopping to take a breather and drink some of his drink. Jack seemed to enjoy it though, relaxing in his corner of the couch and staring at Toby with half-lidded eyes and a small smirk. Tim couldn't help but think of what had occurred during the day and was trying his hardest to ignore it for now but it was still eating away at him. There was also the huge issue of eventually getting around to the questioning. Asking Toby what the fuck happened and why he turned up out of no where with no warning. He needed to find out soon but he didn't want a repeat of today. He guess it was better to ask later today and get it out of the way instead of asking some other day when Toby was obviously better.

Tim snapped out of it when Brian nudged his knee with his own, looking at him slightly worriedly. “You were starting to shake...” he mumbled, gesturing to the coffee in Tim's hand. He wasn't wrong, the cup was shaking in his hand without him realising. He put it down on the table and sighed a little.

“Hey Toby, we need to get home soon. You almost done with your drink?” Tim interrupted Toby's ramblings, snapping Toby out of it and making him look over. Jack glanced at the clock on the wall and stated something about having to get back to work anyway as he got up and gathered up Brian, Tim and his own empty cups. Toby quickly downed his own drink and gave his cup up, getting up and stretching.

“I'm gonna use the bathroom before we leave” he said, before twitching slightly and wandering off over to the back of the cafe, going into the bathroom.

Jack looked over to the counter and stated “I should probably do the same before I get back to work,” as he took the tray to the counter and called for Nat before following Toby's footsteps and disappearing into the bathroom. Tim got up and Brian followed as he walked over to the counter and asked the girl, Nat, to tell Toby they had gone to wait in the car. She smiled cheerily, her green eyes lighting up a little as she nodded. Tim smiled back and both men left the building, making their way back to the car as they began to talk.

* * *

 

Toby scrubbed at his hands in the sink, the soap suds spiralling around it and down the drain as he washed his hands. He could hear the guy who had come in a few seconds after him finishing up and zipping his fly up. He turned the tap off and was about to leave when a warm, heavy weight came behind him, the persons hands pressing down on the sides of the sink and pinning Toby in place. Toby glanced up into the small round mirror hanging above the sink and saw Jack's almost black eyes staring back at him with his normal half-lidded expression from over his shoulder.

Toby gulped weakly and started to stammer out “J-Jack? Can I h-help y-” before his train of thought was cut off when Jack ground his hips forward into Toby's. Toby quickly steadied himself, grabbing onto the sink just in front of where Jack's hands pinned him there and hissing. Jack's hands moved up to Toby's hips and pushed his top up, circling the skin of his waist with his fingers as he started to talk.

“Remember when you first came into the shop and I noticed you? You had been sitting out there for hours and when I came over to talk to you, I noticed how you perked up...” his hands slowly trailed down from Toby's waist to his hips and traced the top of his jeans and boxers slowly as he continued, “After I dropped you off, I couldn't help but keep thinking of you...I wished I had gotten your number before you left. Then again, I figured if you really cared you would come back here, seeing as you knew I worked here...” Jack's fingers trailed to the front of Toby's jeans and reached to his button, popping it open with ease as he practically growled into Toby's ear, “And here you are...” His hand slipped into Toby's jeans, pushing the zipper open further as he did so. All Toby could do was hold himself up on the sink and pray no one came in.

“How about you give me your number now and we figure things out from there...?” Jack quizzed, tracing the outline of Toby's slowly hardening cock as he spoke. Toby nodded quickly, fumbling in his pocket and dragging his phone out. He opened the phone and clicked on contacts before holding it to Jack. Jack removed his hand from Toby's pants and started to put his number in, giving Toby time to breath and do his jeans back up, adjusting himself as a deep red crept across his face.

He leant back on the sink, staring at his feet as Jack finished and handed his phone back. Toby took it and put it back in his pocket silently before looking back up at Jack.

“Sorry I gave you a shock there, just needed to get my point across...” Jack stated with a devious grin before leaning forward, planting a kiss on Toby's cheek and nudging him with his leg. “Gotta wash my hands, I'll text you later?” Toby nodded and quickly walked out of the bathroom as Jack turned the tap on.

He walked out of the bathroom and passed the counter, Nat opening her mouth to tell him where Tim and Brian had gone but closing it when she realised he had already walked out. He practically ran to the car, getting in silently and leaning back in his seat. Brian was in the front with Tim so he had the whole back seat to himself. Neither of them questioned him as Tim started the car and they pulled out of the parking space, homeward bound.

 


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

I REALLY WANNA CONTINUE THIS AND I'M WORKING ON IT I SWEAR!

 

I left this fic because I lost the inspiration but I really do wanna continue it so if you can be patient, I will try and get something out by new years.

 

Again, sorry I just dropped this fic and I really do love this universe I just lost inspiration and needed to focus on college.

 

If you have any more questions, come find me on creepylittleteddiebear on tumblr. I might even make a writing based blog some day.


	7. fucking shit

hi iM REALLY SORRY shits hitting the fan and im having p r o b l e m s keeping up but i am working (very slowly) on the next chapter

im a mess as i write this, thats why its not really neat and tidy bUT I NEED TO MAKE YALL AWARE it will be a while

i love the comments yall have put on this and it does motivate me so,,,hopefully soon but no set dates

im really sorry TwT

-Eddie


End file.
